El Mayor secreto del Templo jedi
by CUERVO1
Summary: Esta es la historia que narra uno de los mayores secretos del templo jedi y la orden sith. Los personajes no son mios.
1. Chapter 1

Los Jedis estaban impactados ante esta imagen maestro Jedi Breek,un rodiano con una intolerancia a la guerra, habia sido asesinado en el templo jedi sin que nadie lo notara

-Estaba asi cuando lo encontramos nadie lo movio-dijo Ploo Koom preocupado.

-Esto no tiene sentido .¿Como entraron al templo sin ser detectados?-se pregunto Obi-Wan sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Mas extraño aun¿ Por que matarian al maestro Breek habiendo tantos otros mas fuertes?-pregunto Mace Windu.

-Mas extraño aun ¿Como sabian como llegar hasta esta camara del templo ellos?-se pregunto Joda.

-Señor el detective esta aqui-dijo un soldado clon dejando pasar al detective.

-Saludos jedis My nombre es Hooruz Prajj-se presento este ser,el detective era humano con un uniforme negro y amarillo sus ojos marrones y pelo negro que le sobrepasaba la espalda.

-Saludos detective tenemos entendido que es el mejor en este tipo de casos-dijo el maestro Ploo Koom dejando pasar al detective.

-En un momento como este su asistencia requerimos-agrego el maestro Joda.

-Muy bien solo espero que no hayan movido el cuerpo se perderia evidencia muy,muy importante-explico Hooruz Prajj.

-Con todo respeto Detective los investigadores estuvieron aqui antes que usted y no encontraron nada-alego el maestro Obi Wan

-Al contrario Maestro Jedi-respondio Hooruz-Usted tiene Toda la evdencia que necesita,pero no la ha visto-.

-Aque se refiere?-pregunto Obi Wan intrigado.

El detective saco un resipiente transparente y morado de su cinturon, sin preguntar o avisar lo abrio,en ese momento el anbiente se lleno de una niebla morada y se notaron las huellas y marcas de contacto en el piso con uncolor rosado fuerte.

-Vealo bien,segun parece el asesino ataco a su victima por detras-afirmo Hooruz mirando el piso mas de cerca.

-Esta seguro?-pregunto el maestro Windu mirando el suelo.

-Veanlo usted mismo-respondio y luego explico:

-El maestro Breek estaba revisando algo en los archivos,cuando camino hasta este punto,Creo que segun la distancia de un paso a otro estaba seguro de que alguien lo repente aparecio el asesino y estas son sus huellas-afirmo el detective caminando encima de las huellas.

-Es bueno-dijo el caballero jedi Anakin Skywalker a su padawan que presencio toda la conversacion desde otro angulo.

-Ya determnaron como murio?-Pregunto Hooruz

-Si,se determino que murio de unos disparos al cuerpo-respondio el maestro Ploo Koom.

-Se equivoca maestro-afirmo el detective.

-Que quiere decir?-pregunto Mace Windu intrigado.

-Maestro Kenobi,por favor podria inspeccionar el cuerpo?

El maestro Kenobi reviso el cuerpo y no encontro mucho.

-Murio de dos disparos al cuerpo y uno al hombro-dijo limpiandose las manos.

-Disculpe no nota algo estraño en sus heridas?-pregunto Hooruz.

-Que deberia notar?-pregunto anakin skywalker metiendose en la conversacion.

-La falta de sangre,en el momento en que alguien es herido sangra ,eso es muy natural,pero en este caso no hay sangre,ni en el suelo ni en la ropa de la victima-explico.

-Eso solo significa una cosa-afirmo anakin pensativo.

-Que el maestro Breek estaba ya muerto cuando le dispararon-agrego el maestro Mace Windu sorprendido.

-El agresor quiso cambiar la causa de muerte y creo que fue por dos razones-explico el detective Hooruz Prajj.

-Cuales?-pregunto Ahsoka tano.

-El asesino queria cambiar su efectividad,ya que es mas facil buscar a un tirador que un asesino capaz de matar a un jedi con sus manos.

-Y la otra?-pregunto El maestro Koom.

-Segun creo yo,lo mas probable es que-Hizo una pausa y contemplo a todos los testigos y dando un largo suspiro dijo:

-Es que el asesino siga en el templo jedi-dijo El detective y todos se estremecieron ante la idea.


	2. Chapter2:La investigacion

La investigacion

En el labortorio de investgaciones los jedis y el detective pusieron el cuerpo del maestro Breek bajo investigacion.

-Llame a todo el equipo de investgacion forense-ordeno Hooruz.

-Si señor-contesto el soldado clon.

-Vamos a ver-dijo mentras los droides forenses ivestigaban el cuerpo.

-No creo que sea necesario todo esto-dijo Ahsoka.

-Yo permito que hagan su trabajo jedi,permitan que cumpla con el mio-respondio el detective amablemente.

-Señor queria verme-pregunto un clon entrando de repente.

-Si,deseo que ponga bajo investgacion a todo el templo-ordeno el detective.

-Que?-exclamo Anakin sorprendido.

-Lo siento,pero no pienso arriesgar a nadie mas-afirmo Hooruz

-Piensa usted que un miembro de la orden el asesino puede ser?-pregunto el maestro Yoda.

-No importa lo que yo piense,pero como detective debo estar abierto a todas las posivlidades-respondio.

-Pongan en alerta al templo,que nadie entre o salga de alli-ordeno el maestro Wndu.

-Si, señor-respondieron los clones.

-Pueden ravisar el los archivos que revisaba el maestro Breek,puede que alli alla algo-dijo Hooruz con amabilidad.

-Anakin,tu y Ahsoka pueden ocuparse de ello-djo el maestro Obiwan.

-Bien si no queda de otra-respondio Anakin pesimista.

Los droides revisaron la ropa del maestro Breek hasta que:

-No hay huellas en su ropa-dijo el droide de investgacion 4RX.

-Creo que se por que-dijo Hooruz ingresando al laboratorio,caminando directo donde estaba el cuerpo de maestro detective reviso el cuello y al moverlo este trono de manera muy incomoda.

-Lo que sospechaba,El asesino mato a su victima por detras rompiendole el cuello-afirmo.

-Bien ahora solo falta descifrar Quien fue? y donde esta?-agrego el maestro Obiwan molesto por la actitud del detective.

-Revisando las lesiones internas que recibio la victima en el cuello ,puedo determinar la raza del atacante-dijo Hooruz revisando el cuerpo con un analizador pequeño y griz:

-Fue un DUGS-afirmo.

-Revisaremos los archivos,haber quien pudo hacer esto-agrego el Maestro Windu y agrego:

-Y mas importante que buscaba,y que tan importante era para ingresar al templo y matar a un jedi.


End file.
